1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to lens modules and camera modules using the lens modules.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ongoing development of microcircuitry and multimedia technology, camera modules, including, e.g., still camera modules and digital camera modules are now in widespread use and are being combined with various electronic devices. Such camera modules need to satisfy requirements of compactness and excellent optical performance.
Lens modules and image sensors are key components of the camera modules. A typical lens module includes a lens barrel, and at least one lens received in the lens barrel. Generally, a glue is used for positioning the at least one lens in the lens barrel, and a spacer is provided for supporting the at least one lens and spacing the at least one lens from other components received in the lens barrel.
However, adhesive power of the glue may decrease over time, such that the at least one lens is not securely received in the lens barrel.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens module and a camera module using the lens module, which can overcome the above shortcomings.